


Aberration

by transtobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev doesn't seem to know what a 'comfort zone' is. Maybe he just likes to push Kenma's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aberration

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Mirror](http://transtobio.tumblr.com/post/115599589316/punkrockprincet-wanted-me-to-write-some)

As soon as Lev walked through the gym’s doors with a cat in his hands Kenma knew he was trouble.

The taller boy did remind him of Hinata, but only in the sense that he was an idiot. He had an abrasive personality, and declared himself the ace after only five minutes of practice. This made Yamamoto flare up in all the wrong ways. His height, which should be an advantage, became a disadvantage when he tried to spike. No matter what Kenma tried, his toss was always too low for the other boy to hit it. Lev was an unknown player to them all, which put everyone on edge. Plus, he knew nothing of volleyball. In fact, it was a miracle he could consider himself the backbone of the team.

This meant that he would need someone to hold his hand and teach him all there is to volleyball.

Kenma was unanimously nominated to the task. Lev, for some reason, became fixated on the blonde.  He ended up following him around the entire practice. He kept asking for a toss, invested on spiking so he could ‘prove himself a capable ace!’. Kenma, meanwhile, felt a headache coming on.

“Why did you pick me to help Lev?” he asked Kuroo on the walk home, uncharacteristically grumpy.

The older boy hid a small grin and shrugged. “The kid was only listening to you. Plus, coach seems to have high hopes for him. Let’s see what he can do with the proper training, huh?”

“Whatever,” Kenma went back to his phone, ignoring the smirk on his friend’s face.

 

\---

 

Of course, as time went on Lev only became a better player. He and Kenma managed to synch up, and he ended up hitting the other’s tosses at least 80% of the time. He was still an idiot, however, so hiccups frequently happened.

Yet it appeared that Lev had finally learned how to have a bit of tact. He didn’t bother Kenma about the games on his phone anymore, or asked why he played them. It was now only once a week that he pointed out Yaku’s height, and he rarely mentioned being the ace in Yamamoto’s hearing now.

Perhaps Lev wasn’t as much trouble as Kenma initially thought.

He would soon find out that he was sorely mistaken.

Kenma was no stranger to headaches. He spent the majority of his day surrounded by people, and people liked to make a lot of noise. It wasn’t so bad during school hours, as there was usually only one voice speaking and he could focus on the work in front of him. That made it easier to ignore the sounds of other people.

Volleyball, however, was extremely loud. There was always at least one person talking, and the main point of the sport was communication with every person on court. He always had to filter out people calling for a toss, the squeak of sneakers on the gym floor, and the movement of teams. All the while, he had to keep moving, breathing, and calculating the next move. It was a wonder his brain hadn’t fried yet.

Luckily Kuroo knew about Kenma’s headaches, and always kept painkillers in his sports bag. Unfortunately for Kenma, Kuroo himself had gotten a headache earlier that day and took the rest of the medicine.

So when a headache hit Kenma in the middle of practice, there was no escape from it.

On top of that, it was an unusually warm day and the cooler in the gym wasn’t working. Not only was his head throbbing, but he was sweaty and felt like dissolving into the floor.

Lev, as usual, wasn’t helping.

“How was that spike Kenma-san?” He asked, hopping up to the older boy. “I think I’ve finally got it down! Plus, Yaku-san said I’m getting better at receives too!”

The blonde rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. “It was good.”

“Really?” the other said excitedly. “Was it better than my last one?”

“Lev,” Kenma started, headache only getting worse with the other’s rambling. “I don’t know and I don’t care.”

The taller boy stopped moving, and Kenma could feel him wilt. Unfortunately, at the same time he felt someone’s hand clap his shoulder. “Lev, Kenma.” Kuroo’s voice interrupted cheerfully. “Go outside and cool down for a bit will you? Its hot out, and it doesn’t help being stuck in a room with a bunch of sweaty teenagers.”

Lev nodded immediately, and Kenma turned to go outside without further prompting. Anything to escape the awkward situation he had just gotten himself in.

He sat down on the gym steps, forgetting that Lev was told to go outside too. As such, he was surprised when he noticed the other sitting beside him. The two of them didn’t speak for a bit, and Kenma fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. He didn’t mean to snap, it just happened as a result of the heat and his headache. After all, he was only human and prone to mistakes, he reminded himself.

Lev took a deep breath, exhaling as he sat next to Kenma. The next words out of his mouth took the other by surprise. “I’m sorry.”

Kenma went wide-eyed, and almost looked directly into the others eyes. “... For?”

“I don’t know, but I must have done something! I didn’t mean to make you snap, Kenma-san.” he said guiltily, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t want you to be upset, especially if it’s because of me.”

Kenma looked at the ground, the small breeze cooling him. “I’m not mad,” he said after a long moment. “I have a headache and its hot, that’s why I snapped.”

“Really?” Lev said, voice going back to normal as he smiled.

The blonde nodded, still looking at the ground when he felt the other nudge him. “Hey! I can help your headache.”

Kenma looked at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Lev only smiled wider, leaning into the other’s personal space.

“... Well?” he said after a second, voice terse due to his head still throbbing.

The white-haired boy leaned closer at his words, and Kenma closed his eyes, waiting.

He did not expect to feel soft lips brush against his forehead.

Immediately his eyes flew open, only to see Lev grinning and leaning back. “It’s a family remedy! My mom does that whenever my head hurts, so I figured that would help you too!”

Kenma tried to glare at him, but was interrupted by the other standing up. “Alright, now that you’re feeling better let’s get back to practice! I want to spike again!”

In the end he could only sigh and stand back up, thankful that no one had been watching them.

 

\---

 

It was thirty minutes before Nekoma was supposed to be on court and Lev was nowhere to be found.

Of course it had to be during the Spring Tournament, and of course Kenma was the one sent to fetch him. At least Lev was easy to pick out in a crowd; the blonde didn’t have to worry about staring at people.

However, he had no idea where the tall teen would be. Where was Lev usually?

He was usually on court or practicing with him.

Kenma loitered in the main hall, wracking his brain as to where the other would be. He checked the bathrooms, concerned that Lev had gotten caught up in something. Hinata told him stories about how that happened to him, and he and Lev were too similar for Kenma not to worry about that. No luck. The blonde then decided to check the water pump near the front, thinking that maybe the other had gotten to hot.

He wasn’t there either. Kenma was starting to get frustrated, and he nearly huffed out loud.

Where had Lev gone?

The blonde heard a cat meow nearby and suddenly the scene by the river long ago played in his head. He decided to follow the sound.

He wasn’t surprised to see Lev sat down near a cat near the back of the building. “Oh, hey Kenma-san!” the taller boy said cheerfully, pouting when the cat ran away afterwards.

“Why weren’t you with the rest of the team?” Kenma asked, curious since Lev didn’t have the tendency to wander off.

“I was just… err, practicing!” Lev said, still crouched from where he had been petting the cat.

That was weird, Kenma thought as he sat beside the other, “With what volleyball?”

“Oh, it... uhh, I lost it!”

Kenma squinted at Lev in suspicion. “You’re a bad liar.”

The white-haired boy rubbed the back of his head. “Ahh, I know. I’m just nervous! I never thought I’d be nervous at my first game.”

“Most people are,” the other remarked dryly.

“Really? Were you?” Lev asked.

“I’ve been playing since I was a kid. I don’t remember my first game.”

“Right,” he looked to the side again. “Everyone on the team’s been playing for a long time huh? At least, a lot longer than I have.”

Kenma wasn’t going to have this. There was no way Lev was going to get nervous and doubt his own skills before his first game, “Lev.”

“Yes?”

The blonde sighed before he grabbed the others arm to pull him down. As he did so, he kissed his cheek. “Family remedy,” he teased while the other gawked at him. “My parents did this whenever I was acting nervous and cowardly.”

He felt strangely embarrassed (who wouldn’t after kissing someone’s cheek?) and stood up suddenly, hand extended to the other. “We’re going to be late.”

Lev took his hand, only instead of standing up he pulled Kenma back down and kissed him.

Well that. That was something. It was an awful first kiss, and Kenma didn’t know if his face was red from anger or embarrassment. It was probably a combination of the two.

They both pulled away after a second, and he was glad to see the other’s face flushed as well. “Kenma-san,” Lev said after a moment, voice hesitant. “Will you go out-”

“-Ask me after we’ve won this match.”

He beamed at him, standing up. “Okay! Let’s win and go to nationals!”

 


End file.
